1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus, a method of manufacturing the light source apparatus, and a backlight assembly having the light source apparatus. In particular, the light source apparatus is used in a display apparatus as a backlight source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display panel assembly and a backlight assembly which provides backside illumination. The display panel assembly displays images with the light. The backlight assembly is classified as either an edge illumination type or a direct illumination type.
In the edge illumination type backlight assembly, a lamp is placed on a side surface of a light guide plate (LGP). In the direct illumination type backlight assembly, a plurality of lamps is placed under a display panel. The backlight assembly may include many parts and have a complex structure.
For example, the edge illumination type backlight assembly may include several parts, such as a reflector surrounding the lamp, and a lamp holder which holds the lamp and connects wires. In particular, ground wires among power supply wires are separately assembled with a mold frame after a lamp module is assembled with the mold frame containing the LGP. The number of assembly steps and the size of the module may be increased, and wire insulation may be broken from the tightness. Also, the lamp and connection portion may be damaged during manufacturing.
When light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are placed on a side surface of the LGP, light efficiency may be decreased because distances between the LEDs and the side surface of the LGP may be larger than optimized.